justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Just Dance 3
|succeeded by = }} es un juego desarrollado y publicado por Ubisoft. Es el tercer videojuego en la saga y el primero en estar disponible para las consolas Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3. El juego fue lanzado el 7 de Octubre de 2011 con la versión de PlayStation 3 siendo lanzada el 6 de Diciembre de 2011. Juego Como en anteriores juegos, se puede jugar hasta cuatro jugadores, el jugador debe imitar los movimientos del bailarín que se muestra en la pantalla, y luego recibe una puntuación por su desempeño. Junto a los modos solo y dúo, hay un nuevo modo llamado cuarteto que le permite a los cuatro jugadores bailar con cuatro coreografías distintas. El nuevo modo llamado Dance Mashups combina distintas y anteriores rutinas con distintas canciones. Los modos que regresan son Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, y el modo Just Sweat. Las versiones de Wii y PlayStation 3 tienen el modo Hold My Hand, en donde hasta ocho jugadores pueden bailar compartiendo cuatro controles. En Xbox 360, hay un modo exclusivo llamado "Just Create" el cual le permite a los jugadores crear su propia coreografía para una canción en el juego, y luego jugarla. Otro modo exclusivo de Xbox 360 es el modo Dance Off, y luce similar a Just Create; el juego te dice que bailes a tu gusto en cierta parte de la canción, y luego continua la rutina original. Lista de Canciones * "*" - Canción versionada * "()" en la columna de Artista - Artista creador de la canción versionada * (P) - Exclusivo de la región PAL (Europa). * (BBE) - Exclusivo de Best Buy (Edición Especial en Europa). * (PS) - Exclusivo de PlayStation 3, pero disponible como contenido descargable en la consola Wii. * (D) - La canción aparece en la versión demo de este juego (solo para Xbox 360). * (TE) - Exclusivo de la versión de Target (Estados Unidos)/Zellers (Canadá) (Exclusivo de Xbox 360 en Europa). * (WP) - Exclusivo de las versiones Wii y PlayStation 3. En la versión de Xbox 360, todas las canciones están ordenadas en orden alfabetico, mientras que en la versión de Wii y PS3, las canciones están ordenadas como aparecen debajo. Canciones Removidas * (JD2) Indica que la canción también fue encontrada en los archivos de Just Dance 2. Desbloqueables Canciones y bailes alternativos que pueden ser desbloqueados en el juego con Mojo. * "*" - Canción versionada * "()" - Artista de la canción versionada * (E) - Es una versión extrema que se puede desbloquear con el código "Arriba, Arriba, Abajo, Abajo, Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda y Derecha" en la pantalla de inicio del juego. * (U) - Desbloqueado usando Uplay en Xbox 360, o desbloqueado normalmente en Wii y PS3. * (WP) - Exclusivo de Wii y PS3 Mashups Este es el primer juego en la saga en tener el modo "Mashup". También hay Sweat Mashups, los cuales contienen más esfuerzo. * "*" - Canción versionada * (S) - Sweat Mashup. * (GS) - Solo disponible pre-ordenando la versión de Xbox 360 del juego en GameStop. * (U) - Desbloqueado con Uplay en Xbox 360, o desbloqueado de manera normal en Wii y PlayStation 3. Contenido Descargable * La versión de Xbox 360 tiene una opción exclusiva, la cual permite descargar una versión de prueba de las canciones. Sin embargo, no se puede conseguir Mojo hasta que se descargue loa versión completa de la canción. * Canciones de anteriores juegos, junto a completamente nuevas canciones, aparecen como contenido descargable de . * Contenido descargable no está disponible para PlayStation 3. * * - Versionada. * W - Exclusivo para la Wii. Todas las canciones cuestan 250 Wii Points cada una en Wii, y $2.99 cada una en Xbox 360. Wii Paquetes de Wii Xbox 360 'Pack de Xbox 360' Curiosidades *The player needs a total of 645 Mojo points/stars to unlock every unlockable item. **But in the Xbox 360 version, that number of Mojo/Stars to unlock every unlockable is extended. * is the first game to include an Extreme routine, a Sweat routine, a Hold My Hand routine, and a Mashup routine. *When censoring words in the lyrics, does not use ellipses (...) unless it is a downloadable track that debuted in a previous game which used them in its original appearance. **This was fixed in remade routines that appeared on and . *The Xbox 360 list is listed in alphabetical order. The Wii and PS3 list are listed in the order above. *There is a glitch in the Wii version. If the player does a duet or dance crew before unlocking the Solo Medley, P1 of the duet or dance crew will be shown in the character select menu instead of the correct dancer. * is the first game where even though all the faces of the dancers are white (excluding Hey Boy Hey Girl: whose face is purple), the facial features can be seen clearly. *The Xbox 360 version is very different from the Wii and PS3 versions, the backgrounds and effects are considerately different, sometimes more advanced. This is also the case with . *On the PS3 version of the game, the store is not available. Instead, it was replaced by PS3 song exclusives. * On Wii and PlayStation 3, to get a star, you just have to copy the right hand movements while on Kinect, you have to copy the moves with your body. This is because that on Wii and PlayStation 3, the moves done with left hand don't give points since you can only hold the Wii Remote or the PS Move controller in your right hand. ** This is actually the only (at least clear) nerfing of Kinect points, due to the fact that the Kinect sometimes scores many more moves than other consoles. However, this is not the case for all routines. * This game is a Guinness World Records holder for being the best-selling casual game and the best-selling third party game on the Wii.http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/world-records/best-selling-third-party-wii-game * The bubbles in the menu for songs are actually squares in the game files. * Gold Moves seem to be more sophisticated on Xbox 360 than on the Wii and PlayStation 3. The Xbox version comes in slower and gradually than all at once like on Wii. It then proceeds to wait a second and then plays out the effect. Again, this is slower and gradual on the Xbox version than Wii. The gold move after shine will only occur on the Xbox if it was performed correctly. * On the PS3 version of the game, the lyrics are highlighted in karaoke-style. They are highlighted in blue when a male is singing and pink when a female is singing in a similar fashion to the first two games of the Japanese series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=636ZECeK59g ** Thus, the PS3 version of this game marks the introduction lyrics being highlighted in the main series which would become another recurring feature in later games. The only difference is the display of the gender who is being heard (blue and green for males, pink for females) to the left of the lyrics. * On the Xbox 360 the next line in the lyrics is more faded and further down from the top line than the PS3 or Wii. * The Xbox 360 has a "Shout Out" feature- certain lines are highlighted blue and when they are about to appear a blue megaphone bubble pops up above the lyrics which changes to either a blue PERFECT or an X depending on how well the player sings the line into the Kinect sensor. This can score you bonus points and Mojo. ** Afterwards after the routine ends and the scores are shown, in the bottom left corner, if a megaphone then a star appear the player received bonus points for the Shout Out lines. ** The Shout Out feature is also present in , whose gameplay is virtually identical to s. ** Following the Shout Out feature, lacked a karaoke feature, after which onwards included one whenever there is a microphone connected regardless of console. The difference is that instead of only selected lines, the later karaoke feature included the whole song and GOOD and OK scores could also be obtained. * There are some beta dancers in the PAL boxart, there is what appears to be a duet, both have glasses and red and blue suits. Additionally, a beta Barbra Streisand appears on the NTSC cover. * Just Sweat now supports 4 players in the game, unlike in , where only one player could use Just Sweat at a time. * The Speed Shuffle mode glitches a bit on Wii: sometimes, the Gold Move effect doesn't appear and the coach fades out without the smooth transition. * Similar to , the start screen will turn golden when you achieve 5 stars on every song. * In the Dance Off mode, the Gold Moves are not counted as Gold Moves. * When downloading the game on the Xbox 360 Marketplace in PAL regions, the NTSC cover art is shown as the cover art. ** However, the PAL cover art is shown when downloading DLC. * Sometimes, the menu glitches on Wii: when the players clicks on the arrows, they won't scroll.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJjowlzK19o&index=26&list=WL * On the Wii and PS3, the score bar has bubbles which appear as it fills up but this bubble effect was absent on the Xbox 360. * The flashing triangle indicating the end of the pictogram slider is in different styles and positions in various scenarios: ** On the Xbox 360, it is further up than other consoles. ** On all consoles the triangle has more rounded corners than or but even more so on the Xbox 360. ** The pictograms now zoom and fade at the triangle instead of simply disappearing. ** A completely different style, smaller triangle appeared in some previews and pictures-this was probably a beta element which got eliminated. ** For Quartets (Dance Crews), the triangle is way further to the left than other routines, near the middle of the screen-this did not recur later on in the series (in games with the beating spotlight), nor in Quartet routines appearing on later instalments like . * is the last game in the main series to use a triangle at the end of the line-the one to be used in was replaced with the beating spotlight for the final game and this continued in further games. * Also, the Gold Move effect from this game is used in the Beta version of along with the sound effect from that said game. It was also used in . * marks the first game to use Ubisoft s reward system, Uplay, which was later known as Ubisoft Club. ** It was only available on the Xbox 360 version. ** It would later be used in future main Just Dance games on every system besides Wii and Switch. * The Xbox 360 version of runs at 30fps while the Wii and PS3 versions run at 60fps. * A song titled Cheesy Voices can be heard during the credits of .https://youtu.be/Yy5mqUe1y3E * The Korean version of , which was only released on the Wii, has a different text font. * The Xbox 360 background of the mashups, was different to the Wii's background of the mashups. Elementos Beta Para una lista completa de los elementos beta de ''Just Dance 3, véase Just Dance 3/Elementos Beta.'' Logros Para una lista completa de los logros de ''Just Dance 3, véase Just Dance 3/Logros.'' Galería Just_dance_3_collage.png|All songs BTS2.png|Behind the Scenes 1 BTS1.png|Behind the Scenes 2 WYWFBTS.png|Behind the Scenes 3 covers-playlist_1_700.jpg|Playlist covers JustDance3PALBeta.png|Beta dancers on the PAL boxart SJDE41.png|JD3 Beta Colour Schemes Videos |El menú de Just Dance 3 de la versión de Xbox 360 NTSC Referencias Navegación en:Just Dance 3 pt-br:Just Dance 3 ru:Just Dance 3 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Just Dance 3 Categoría:Saga Original